Record Song Contest 2
|con = Record Song Contest|nex = 3|pre = 1|withdraw = |host = |presenters = Sirusho|entries = 55|winner = "Fearless"}} The Record Song Contest 2 will be the 2nd edition of the Record Song Contest. It is expected to take place in Armenia, following Athena Manoukian's victory in the first edition with the song "XO". So far 55 countries have announced their provisional participation in the contest. Tiffany Desrosiers won the contest for Canada with the song "Fearless". Location Yerevan (Armenian: Երևան), is the capital and largest city of Armenia, and one of the world's oldest continuously inhabited cities. Situated along the Hrazdan River, Yerevan is the administrative, cultural, and industrial center of the country. It has been the capital since 1918, the thirteenth in the history of Armenia, and the seventh located in or around the Ararat plain. The history of Yerevan dates back to the 8th century BC, with the founding of the fortress of Erebuni in 782 BC by king Argishti I at the western extreme of the Ararat plain. Erebuni was "designed as a great administrative and religious centre, a fully royal capital." During the centuries long Iranian rule over Eastern Armenia that lasted from the early 16th century up to 1828, it was the center of Iran's Erivan khanate administrative division from 1736. In 1828, it became part of Imperial Russia alongside the rest of Eastern Armenia who conquered it from Iran through the Russo-Persian War (1826-1828). After World War I, Yerevan became the capital of the First Republic of Armenia as thousands of survivors of the Armenian Genocide in the Ottoman Empire settled in the area.12 The city expanded rapidly during the 20th century as Armenia became part of the Soviet Union. In a few decades, Yerevan was transformed from a provincial town within the Russian Empire, to Armenia's principal cultural, artistic, and industrial center, as well as becoming the seat of national government. With the growth of the economy of the country, Yerevan has been undergoing major transformation as many parts of the city have been the recipient of new construction since the early 2000s, and retail outlets such as restaurants, shops, and street cafes, which were rare during Soviet times, have multiplied. As of 2011, the population of Yerevan was 1,060,138, making up to 35.1% of the total population of Armenia. Yerevan was named the 2012 World Book Capital by UNESCO. Yerevan is an associate member of Eurocities. Format The competition consisted of two semi-finals and a final. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final qualified to the final where they joined the host nation Armenia and the top 5 of the first edition. Participants It was announced that fifty-five countries would participate in the second edition. Semi-final 1 25 countries took part in this semi-final. Armenia, Ukraine and Romania voted in this semi-final. The 10 songs in places 1 to 10 qualified for the final and are marked in orange. Semi-final 2 25 countries took part in this semi-final. Armenia, Denmark and United Kingdom voted in this semi-final. The 10 songs in places 1 to 10 qualified for the final and are marked in orange. Final Scoreboard Other countries * – The country would not be participating in the contest with no reason. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons See also Category:Record Song Contest